Luke Smith
Luke Smith was the adopted son of Sarah Jane Smith. He becomes best friends with Clyde and Maria. Then with Rani. He soon becomes the adoptive brother of Sky. Biography Creation and Adoption Luke was created by The Bane, who wanted to get as much of the Earth's population under their control, using Bubble Shock. Luke was called "the Archetype" and was created using different samples from visitors to the Bubble Shock Factory, these included Maria Jackson and Kelsey Hooper. The Archetype was woken up, after Kelsey used her mobile phone which sent off an alarm. This caused him to escape and run into Maria, who he took a instant befriending to. They hid from the Bane in the female toilets, as they presumed that they would not be checked. Sarah Jane Smith had a similar idea about hiding in the toilets and discovered the two. Soon though, Mrs Wormwood demanded the guards search it, and the three made a quick escape through the window. Outside they escaped with Sarah Jane Smith in Sarah Jane's car. Back at Sarah Jane's house Maria was sent back home, while the Archetype followed Sarah Jane inside. Sarah Jane questioned him about his origins. She noticed that he has no navel and common sense of knowledge. She used her Scanner Watch and is surprised to find that he is barely hours old. He stated "I am Everyone" and when a mysterious voice called out, he questioned who it was. Sarah Jane says that it is nobody and he must not go upstairs. When Maria arrived at the front door saying that one of the Bane was on the street, they, along with Sarah Jane and Kelsey, quickly rushed upstairs as the Bane quickly crashed through the door and followed them upstairs. After defeating Davey, the Archetype and Maria followed Kelsey into the room to find that its was an attic full of alien artefacts. They are introduced to Mr Smith and K9. After Mr Smith patched into the Bubble Shock communication systems, Mrs Wormwood refused to take Sarah Jane's ultimatum of leaving Earth or be destroyed. The group returned to the factory where the Bane Mother was going to kill them by eating them. Maria quickly used her phone to try and stop the Bane Mother, but it only made her angry. The Archetype then used the memory of the humans the Bane gave him to call the Bane Mother, which ended in its death and the destruction of the Bubble Shock factory. Back home, Sarah Jane decided to adopt The Archetype and give him a name. She suggested Harry and Alistair, but he liked the name Maria. Maria suggested 'Luke' and Sarah Jane commented that she liked it, and so did The Archetype. He muttered Luke as he looked up at the night sky. (Invasion of the Bane) Hello Clyde Luke and Maria met Clyde at their new school. Then when the Slitheen plan goes into action Clyde helps Maria and Luke but Sarah - Jane did not seem impressed about Clyde having the secret ("Another life in my hands, just what I need" < Sarah Jane Revenge of the Slitheen) Maria's Departure Luke is devastated when Maria Jackson moves to America with her father, Alan Jackson as he gets a new job, because she is the only thing he knows. A New Friend Clyde bumps into the new girl, Rani Chandra and takes a fancy to her. Rani is very nosy and when she starts seeing a clown, she starts to get worried. She wants Sarah Jane to help her. Luke keeps saying 'It won't be the same.' because she is not Maria. After they defeat Odd Bob the Clown AKA The Pied Piper, he accepts her and they make good friends. Adventures with Rani Rani, Luke, Clyde and Sarah Jane have many adventures together in which they defeat many aliens that try to take over the earth. Departure Luke departed with K9 by going to uni at Oxford but before he could do that he had to take down The Nightmare Man. Personality Luke is the cleverest of the gang, but sometimes gets confused by his parentage. He is very brave and very attached to his sister, Sky. This is when he is extremely over- protective of her. He would be willing to sacfrifice his life to save her and his mum. Luke is Clyde's best friend and they have a good friendship but at times Clyde enjoys making fun of Luke which annoys Sarah Jane. Other Information Abilities Powers *Immunological Resistence *Telepathy *Empathy *Weapons Master *Gadgets *Telekinesis *Agility *Attractive Male *Stamina *Enhanced Intelligence *Nonce Family *Sarah Jane Smith - Mother (via adoption) * Sky Smith - Sister (via adoption) Love Interests *Sanjay (Mentioned - Boyfriend) Planned character developments Had the series not ended by Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah Jane)'s death, Russel T. Davies (director) had planned in the next series for Luke to come out as gay. This was because CBBC has requested to have a gay character on CBBC "Just a normal, nice, gay character" Davies said. Luke was selected because Davies thought his "socially awkward scenes" could be a reference to it. This line was cut from The Nightmare Man SJ: Sarah Jane LU: Luke SJ: Have a lovely time at university. You'll grow up, you'll find a girlfriend LU: (off-handedly) Oh, could be a boyfriend! SJ: Well, I don't care, as long as it's not Slitheen! Trivia *Luke didn't battle in these stories what he appeared in Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?, The Lost Boy, The Gift, The Vault of Secrets, Death of The Doctor & Sky. *Luke has only dreamt twice on-screen both times it predicted an enemy coming. *Luke read Heat magazine. Quotes "Is that good or bad?" "Go find some normal people then." (to Clyde Langer, after he said that Maria Jackson and Luke Smith were beyond weird, in Revenge of the Slitheen. External Links and References To be added Smith Luke Smith Luke Category:Allies of the Doctor Category:Allies of Sarah Jane Smith Category:Dalek Enemies Smith Luke Category:Enemies of the Master Category:Bane Enemies Smith Luke Category:Former Members of Sarah Jane's Gang Category:Slitheen Enemies Smith Luke Smith Luke Smith Luke Category:Series Four Allies Category:Family Members Of Sarah Jane's Gang Category:Family Members of Sarah Jane's Gang